Fates Table
by dreaminreality
Summary: Magic sparks and fates conspire to give those sat round the table a chance to see what they have missed, and a chance to change what will come. But will the secrets that come to light break the fragile bonds of trust and brotherhood that lay between them? Or will it strengthen them?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all and welcome to my fic. I've wanted to try my hand at something like this for a while, so here we are.**

 **This will be a watching the series type of thing though that will come later as there are other things I want to put in as well. The divergence point from the series is quite obvious, during the last episode of series 3.**

 **As well as everyone discovering Merlins history I'm planning to put in some history for the rest of the round table as well, especially as at this point in the programme many of them don't know each other that well.  
What do you guys think? Would you be interested in me continuing with this idea?**

 **One final thing - The updates for this won't be that regular, I'll do my best but sometimes things just get in the way. Keep bugging me and I will update eventually.**

 **Anyway, on with the story and I hope you enjoy :) Oh and Merlin does not belong to me... Unfortunately.**

* * *

Merlin ran his hand over the rough surface of the table, tracing the runes etched in the wood. He smiled slightly, glancing over to where the rest of the party still slept, though he knew it would not be for much longer. Soon they would wake and the plans would begin for the reclaiming of Camelot from Morgana and Morgause.

His eyes darkened slightly as he remembered his own plans, his hand flattening unconsciously over the symbol that was etched in front of the seat he had occupied the previous evening. He knew that if he failed, his friends would all die, that Camelot would fall. He knew so much rested on his shoulders that none of the others, not even Gaius, knew. He also knew that should he not survive, which of course was a very likely outcome, that most of the people he cared about would know nothing of the sacrifices he had made, would believe the idiot servant just another casualty of war.

The words Arthur had said last night, when he had discovered the round table, echoed through his head

 _Here! Come and join me. This table belonged to the ancient kings of Camelot. A round table afforded no one man more importance than any other. They believed in equality in all things. So, it seems fitting that we revive this tradition now._

He had been so proud then, he still was proud. He could see more clearly than ever the great king that Arthur would be, that he was already well on the way to becoming. The word equality had struck a chord, for that was his dream, an equality between all the people in the kingdom, magic and non magic alike. He knew that thought would not have even crossed Arthur's mind, especially faced with the current attack. But it gave him hope, hope that one day he would be able to use his magic freely and without fear.

 _I want to thank you all for staying loyal to me in Camelot's hour of need._

He would always be loyal to Arthur, to Camelot. Not because of destiny, not any more. But because Arthur was his friend, and his king, a man he believed in with his whole being. One day he would be able to show the true extent of that loyalty, using all that was given to him, working in light, not shadows. But until that day he would continue to protect his home and his friends in secret, to the best of his abilities.

Merlin sighed softly and turned away to wake his friends, his hand sliding off the table. However, as he turned away he failed to notice the rune his hand had covered glow gold for a moment before fading back to the natural darkness of the wood.

It didn't take long for Merlin to wake his friends; Arthur's shout as he had dripped water on to his face had woken the others quite effectively. Of course Merlin paid for that little piece of fun by being made to cook breakfast for the entire party, but he thought it was worth it, besides, he would have cooked breakfast anyway.

After they had all eaten their fill Arthur recalled them to the round table to begin their planning. Merlin smiled as one by one everyone took the seats they had been sitting in the evening before, Arthur waiting until everyone was seated before taking his own.

It was when Arthur had sat down that he felt it, a shiver of magic running through him.

He frowned slightly, tuning out the knights who had started discussing the best way to get back in to Camelot and concentrating on the magic he had felt.

 _'It's the table'_ He reached out a hand, letting it hover slightly above the table top, _'no, more precisely the rune on the table.'_

"Merlin!" The sound of his name made him jump and he let his hand fall to the tables surface, covering the rune in front of him.

"Are you even listening to me?" He looked at his friend, a reply on his lips, just in time to see Arthur lean forward and one of his hands land on the table, covering the rune that sat in front of his chair. Merlin felt the magic run through him like a shock wave and with a start realised that every person sat at the table had a hand on a rune. He tried to pull his hand back but it seemed to be stuck to the table, he heard the frown in Arthur's voice as he tried to lift his own hand from the table and found himself unable.

"What on earth…"

Then the magic seemed to explode around them.

Nobody moved as one by one the runes in front of their seats began to glow, the gold encircling each persons hand, until the circle was complete. They couldn't have moved even if they had wanted to.

Merlin gasped as he felt the magic pulse and swirl around him, warm, gentle, but powerful. He could feel that it meant no harm; there was no evil intent behind it. It was old, old magic.

Around him he could see his friends worried and fearful looks. Gaius caught his eye, silently asking if they were in danger but when Merlin very slightly shook his head his mentor visibly relaxed.

Finally the gold threads seemed to settle. Around them they could see nothing but the soft golden shimmer of magic, each other and the table they sat around, the runes still pulsing gently.

Suddenly a voice broke the silence, a deep rich voice that seemed to resonate around them.

"The time of Albion draws ever closer. The time of the Once and Future King is soon."

Merlin could see the confusion on his friends faces even as Arthur spoke

"Who are you? What magic is this? I demand you release us from its grasp!"

The golden threads of magic seemed to vibrate with laughter as magic swirled in the centre of the table and a figure came in to view. A tall, regal looking man cloaked in colours of red and blue turned to face Arthur before bowing his head in respect.

"I am Oswulf young king and I do not hold you here, I am merely a messenger, a shadow, a memory."

"What do you mean?"

"Once I walked the earth, once I lived and laughed and loved. But my time has long gone. What I am now is an echo, left here to help when the time was right, when destiny conspires and should the fates so choose."

Oswulf straightened, lifting a hand towards Arthur.

"Your coming, Once and Future King, has long been foretold, as have the united lands you will build of peace and prosperity, with your kind and beautiful queen and your most loyal of knights.

But in order to fulfil your destiny there is more you must understand, there is one other you need, one who has protected you from the shadows and will help you build the lands of Albion."

Merlin's eyes widened as a feeling of foreboding settled in his stomach. Suddenly he knew where this was going, and from the way Gaius and Lancelot kept glancing fearfully at him, he wasn't the only one.

Arthur however looked slightly ill

"What do you mean?"

Oswulf just smiled "There is another half to the prophesies young king, though all were told long before even my time. You are but one side of the coin…"

That damn phrase! Merlin couldn't help it, he groaned, loudly, causing incredulous eyes to turn towards him. He felt himself flush at the attention even as the man in the centre of the table chuckled.

Arthur scowled "I apologise for my manservant's rudeness" he said stiffly, Oswulf just laughed again, moving suddenly to stand in front of Merlin. He looked down at him for a moment before crouching and looking in to his eyes.

"The servant who sits at the kings right hand." He muttered.

Merlin leant back from him, even though he was prevented from going to far due to the fact his hand still seemed to be attached to the table. Oswulf's eyes glowed gold as he stared at Merlin

"The fates are giving you a chance Arthur Pendragon." He said suddenly, turning his head to the side to look at the prince "A chance to understand a story that, had things played out differently, you would never have fully known…"

"I haven't got time for stories" Arthur growled "The more time we waste here the longer Camelot is under the reign of the witches, the longer my people suffer. Pass on whatever message you claim to have and release us from this magic."

Oswulf sighed "I have already said I can not release you young king. As for Camelot you need not fear. Once the old magic deems fit to free you and your friends, you will find that what seems like hours to you will be mere moments to those outside the circle."

Merlin swallowed nervously as Oswulf turned back to look at him, before reaching down and slowly tracing a shape on the back of his hand. The shape, he realised, of the glowing rune that his hand covered.

He felt the buzz of magic pass across his hand and with a start he realised he had been released from the tables hold. He looked up in to the mans eyes once more.

"Thank you" he muttered.

Oswulf nodded and moved round to Merlin's right, to where Sir Leon sat. He reached down and started tracing the rune that sat before Leons' seat

"This rune stands for loyalty, and so you are the most loyal of knights, to both Camelot and its King." The rune glowed briefly on the back of Leons' hand before he was released.

Oswulf moved round to Gwaine, repeating his previous motion

"The rune for strength, though I'm sure you have heard this before. Strength of heart and mind."

"Strength of stomach too, the amount of ale he puts away." Merlin heard Arthur mutter, causing him to snort with laughter. However, everyone's eyes remained fixed on Oswulf as he made his way around the table, tracing runes on the backs of everyone's hands. Elyan he called faith, Lancelot was honour and Percival was just. He paused longer with Gaius staring at him for a few moments before leaning down and declaring his rune as wisdom. He nodded then moved on to Gwen, giving her a smile as he spoke.

"The Once and Future Queen, your rune is love, for your heart is open to all. You will be a great queen whom the people will love as they know you will love them in return."

Gwen gasped as her hand was released before smiling and tracing the glowing rune etched in the table with her fingers.

"And finally the young king." Oswulf crouched down and looked in to Arthur's eyes "Your rune, Once and Future King, is courage. The courage to face all the trials that have and will come in the creation of Albion. Courage to face not just danger, but the changes you will bring." Arthur's hand was released but he couldn't draw his eyes away from the golden eyed man in front of him. Finally Oswulf moved his gaze away, standing and moving back to the centre of the table.

"The occupants who sit around this table have long been anticipated, the fact the magic has activated once all the members were seated shows the strength of the love and loyalty and belief in each other you all have. Hold on to that.

You talked about equality young king, yet there is much you don't know in order to grant that true equality.

"You have a chance," he said softly, though his voice carried to everyone around the table "a chance to understand more of the past, and to try and change your future. It's a chance that few have been granted, to truly change their fate.

Watch what I will show you, see things you missed before." The magic swirled round the table and the man started to fade from sight.

"Wait!" Gwaine suddenly called out "You didn't tell us what Merlin's rune was."

Oswulf laughed "He does not need to be told, he already knows, and it is for the rest of you to discover on your own."

"Merlin?" Arthur asked as Oswulf fully faded from sight and Magic swirled in the centre of the table.

Merlin just shook his head, dread washing through him as images started to form around them.

* * *

 **So? let me know what you think?**

 **Oh and if anyone can come up with a better title for this tell me, I'm not sure I like the one I've got.**

 **If anyone spots any mistakes, let me know. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well here is chapter two, sorry for the wait. I can't quite get this chapter how I want it but if I keep fiddling with it then you never would have got to read it. I can always come back and have another look at it later :)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed or favourited this fic :)  
Hope you enjoy it**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Merlin series five would have happened very differently.**

* * *

Everyone was silent as the images grew clearer, watching as a familiar setting formed around them.

"We're in Camelot's throne room." Leon muttered, glancing round in confusion as the magic finally stilled.

"It's different though," Gwen said softly, "Some of the tapestries are wrong, and why has it been decorated?"

"It looks like its ready for some sort of celebration." Elyan noted.

"Well we won't find out by just sitting here, lets go explore a little." Gwaine said as he jumped to his feet, just to stop in surprise as the chair he had been sitting in vanished.

Everyone tensed, staring at the spot where the chair had been.

Finally Arthur took a deep breath and stood. Ignoring the fact his chair also vanished he looked at those still seated.

"Gwaine is right, lets move."

Warily the rest of the group got to their feet, exchanging uneasy looks when the chairs and table faded from view, the glow of the runes the last thing to disappear. For a few seconds nobody moved before Arthur huffed and, squaring his shoulders, led the way towards the doors.

They had managed no more than five or six steps when the doors suddenly slammed open, admitting a man that they all recognised, only he was a good twenty or so years younger than when any of them had last set eyes on him.

"Father?" Arthur breathed, taking another step forward, just to jerk to a stop once again as the King let out a ragged yell, full of fury and pain, snatching up a jug of wine from a table and launching it across the room.

"Father? What…?" But the king showed no acknowledgement and Arthur was pulled back as Uther shoved the small table over with a crash before launching himself at the decorative flowers wrapped around one of the pillars and wrenching them down.

"I don't think he can hear you Arthur." Merlin said quietly as they watched Uther tear the room apart. He let out another wordless yell and kicked the shattered table that lay at his feet.

"Oh… oh dear." Guais' quiet exclamation didn't go unnoticed by his companions and the prince whirled to face the pale looking physician "What is it? Whats wrong with him?" Arthur asked urgently

"Oh Arthur, I fear… We seem to be seeing…" Everyone winced as the King yelled again and Gaius sighed but before he could say any more the throne room doors were pushed open once again.

Everyone stared as a younger looking version of Gaius edged in to the room.

"Sire. I'm sorry." The words was spoken quietly, cautiously, and with evident sadness as the man moved forward, towards the King who now stood with his back to the doors, his hands clenched in tight fists.

"It is a boy Uther, you have a son."

"I don't care" Uthers voice was cold and flat and the physician winced at the tone.

An involuntary gasp escaped Arthur as pain flooded his chest at his fathers words and he took another step back, away from the cold king. He felt a hand on his shoulder and knew it was Merlins, but he did not look round, his eyes fixed on the emotionless face of his father.

"Ygraine, before she died, she named him… "

Finally Uther's façade broke as he spun round to glare at the physician a wild look in his eyes

"Ygraine was murdered." He snarled startling the man in front of him "Murdered by one I thought a friend. I was a fool to trust the witch, to trust magic. I see that now. Magic does nothing but corrupt those who wield it. My mistake cost me my wife. I will not make that mistake again."

Gaius looked alarmed "Sire you can not blame…"

"Do not tell me what I can not do!" The king roared, drawing his sword and levelling it towards Gaius, who stumbled backwards fear written clearly on his face.

"I will give you a choice Gaius," the king said his voice soft enough that those watching had to strain to hear it, "a chance I will give no others, as a thank you for your years of service. Renounce your magic, swear you will never use it again and will stand beside me as I purge the evil from this land, and I will let you live."

"Sire, I beg you to see reason, there are hundreds of magic users out there who have done nothing to harm another."

"On the contrary I am seeing more clearly than ever before. My eyes have been opened. Magic is evil and corrupts all that touch it. It is only a matter of time before they turn on Camelot and I will not let them take it. I must strike first. Now make your choice Gaius."

"You are talking of a massacre…"

"Make your choice Gaius."

"You are grieving sire, Ygraine never would have wanted…"

The king pushed the blade more firmly against the physicians neck, the look on his face dangerous "Make. Your. Choice."

Gaius gulped then bowed his head slightly in acquiescence, "I will stand by you sire," He said softly "Like I have always done. I will not touch magic again."

The king withdrew the sword, sliding it in to its sheaf and clapping a hand to Gaius' shoulder as if he hadn't been threatening the man moments before.

"Good man." He muttered as he moved towards the doors, just to pause at Gaius' hesitant call.

"Your son Uther, Ygraine named him Arthur."

For a moment the king stood there, before nodding once "Find him a nurse." He ordered " I have things to do." And with that he strode out of the room, leaving Gaius standing in the middle of the destruction the king had wrought.

The old physician looked around the room, at the spilt wine and shattered jug. At the destroyed table and various other objects strewn across the floor and he shuddered, staggering over to a column and sagging against it his whole body shaking.

"May the Gods one day forgive me and have mercy on the poor souls I can not save." He muttered before straightening and hurrying out of the room.

As the doors closed behind him the magic started to swirl around them once more.

"What exactly was that?" Arthur asked after a few moments, his voice strained as he glanced towards the physician, the rest of the group also looking towards the pale man.

"Was it real?"

Gaius closed his eyes for a moment before sighing "Yes sire, it was real. Everything that just happened was exactly as I remembered it."

"So that was the past." Gwen said quietly, more stating a fact than asking a question.

"Yes." Gaius glanced round the group "I believe when Oswulf said 'watch what I will show you' and 'a chance to understand the past' I believe he meant this. We are literally going to see past events."

"So that was the start of the purge." Gwaine said thoughtfully.

"Yes"

"And you used magic before then?"

"Yes, I was never particularly strong with magic but it was enough to amplify the healing effects of many of my remedies, among other things."

"And Uther was fine with that before what we just saw" Gwaine scowled "Trusted it even from the sounds of it."

"What my mother said was true" Arthur whispered, seemingly not having heard the others conversing, "The purge started because of my birth."

Merlin moved forward concern evident "Arthur…"

Arthurs eyes snapped to look at Merlin "You told me it was a trick, but it wasn't. That really was my mother."

Merlin's hands went to the princes shoulders "Maybe it was Arthur but I still believe some of it was a trick. Your father loved your mother deeply, there is no way he would have willingly sacrificed her." He could see the desperation in the princes eyes to believe what he was saying. He squeezed his friends shoulders "Maybe Uther knew that a life would be taken but if he did I doubt he realised it would have been your mothers."

"It still doesn't stop the fact that I was born of magic, that it was my birth that started the purge, that it was because of me that all those people were killed."

"It is not your fault." Merlin said firmly "You are not to blame for your mothers death nor for how your father reacted to it. He loved your mother and he loves you, even if he doesn't know how to show it."

The prince looked away, desperately trying to keep his churning emotions hidden from those around him. He didn't know what to think.

His mothers life had been taken so he could be born and as a result hundreds, if not thousands of others had lost their lives due to his fathers guilt over this fact. Would things have been different if his mother had survived? If he hadn't been born?

He knew so little about his mother, the king didn't like to talk about her and because of this no one else would talk of her either. And now he had a good idea why his father was so reluctant.

His thoughts stopped for a moment, focusing in on something Gaius had said in the scene they had witnessed. Ignoring the knights who were failing to hide their curiosity at what had been said between Merlin and himself he looked towards the physician.

"Was… was it really my mother that named me?" he asked quietly

Gaius bowed his head "Yes sire, it was."

"No one ever told me that." He whispered. No, he hardly knew anything of the mother that he had lost, but to know she had named him, that was one more connection to her.

The magic seemed to jump before a panicked womans voice echoed round them mingled with a babies cry

"Please my lady, lay still!"

The golden strands of magic cleared in front of them, solidifying to form images, though this time it was though the group were looking through a window rather than in the room.

"Give… Give me my baby." A woman lay panting on a bed, blood staining the linens, her blonde hair plastered to her forehead, her skin so pale it was practically translucent.

"Mother" Arthur whispered.

The younger version of Gaius hurried in to view, carrying more cloths which he shoved in to one of the midwifes arms.

"My lady" Gaius pressed his hands lightly against her shoulders as the woman tried to push off the bed. "Ygraine! Please lie still, we must stop the bleeding."

The queen gave a pained laugh "I am dying Gaius, there is nothing you can do." She caught the physicians arm "please, let me hold him once before I die."

Gaius looked pained but he nodded, moving out of view for a moment just to return with a bundle in his arms.

The queen reached for the bundle, taking it carefully despite the way her body shook with obvious pain.

"My baby," she whispered "My little golden prince" hand shaking she lightly stroked the cheek of the now quiet baby, who was staring at her with bright blue eyes.

She looked up at the hovering physician "I love my husband Gaius but I fear what my death will do to him." She shook her head as he went to protest "I'm dying my friend, we both know it, but I am thankful that I was granted long enough to hold my son." She took a shaky breath "Watch over him for me Gaius where I can not. And watch over Uther to. I fear he will not show his care for our son as I would like. Promise me you will do whatever you can to protect them both."

Gaius nodded swiping impatiently at the tears gathering in his eyes "I promise my queen"

The queen gave him a weak smile before she looked back towards her son, the shaking of her body more pronounced than before "He'll be a great king someday, I can feel it. Greater than his father even." She took a unsteady breath. "Arthur, he shall be called Arthur." She brought him shakily to her lips to press a kiss to his forehead. "I love you my boy and gladly give my life for yours." Her eyelids fluttered and her grip lessened.

"Ygraine!" Gaius moved forward, his alarm evident as he pulled the once again crying baby from the queens lax grasp, shouting orders as people hurried around him.

As Gaius clutched the baby the queens gaze found her child one last time

"He'll change the world." She whispered, her eyes closing a final time as her body went lax.

The image faded from view, the panicked shouts and babies crying echoing around them for a few moments more before it became silent.

Arthur continued to stare at the point the images had formed in a kind of daze until the silence was broken by the sound of a sob

"Oh Arthur."

He half turned, looking towards the rest of the group who all looked sad and grim. It had been Gwen who had broke the silence, her cheeks damp from tears.

She moved forward, reaching up to touch his cheek and he realised that she wasn't the only one to cry. Hastily he looked away, swiping his wet eyes as he did so, but she just wrapped her arms around him and pulled him in to a tight hug. He hugged her back, closing his eyes and turning his face in to her neck, for a few moments just relishing in the comfort she offered.

Finally he pulled back, feeling Gwen slide her hand in to his, he squeezed her fingers lightly in thanks.

Standing straight and looked towards the rest of his friends who all gave him nods and weak smiles, except Merlin who moved to stand at his side, knocking his shoulder against his in a show of support.

Arthur cleared his throat and was pleased that when he spoke, his voice sounded no different from normal.

"Was that scene also how you remember it Gaius?"

"Yes" the physicians voice was shaky as he replied "both scenes were exactly how I remember them."

Arthur swallowed "Well, as the magic has yet to release us obviously the circumstances of my birth are not the only things we are meant to see."

"You are correct sire," They all jumped at the unexpected voice, spinning to see Oswulf standing calmly a short distance away. He smiled. "That was merely the beginning."

* * *

 **Well there you go. Hopefully you enjoyed that.**

 **If you see any mistakes let me know.**

 **I'll try and be quicker with the next chapter but no promises.**

 **Let me know what you think :)**


End file.
